


Why didn't you tell us

by DailyLife



Series: Imagine if... [2]
Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: Dad!Rafael, F/M, Father/Daughter Relationship, Gen, barba's fault, finding out, olivia's sorta mad, protective, teenage daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if...</p><p>The squad finds out about Barba's teenage daughter.</p><p>(2 different scenarios just because)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quinceañera.

**Author's Note:**

> We did 2 different scenarios of how the squad reacts/ how the squad finds out. And we like it. Sorry if it doesn't fit your tastes.

The reason why did he turn his back with his briefcase open with Carisi in the.. building was incomprehensible but Rafael regretted it completely. 

He knew that it was going to come out sooner or later, he hoped the later, either by Buchanan during a case or someone showing up to his apartment when you where there alone. He never thought it would be on him.

"Counselor what is this?" Carisi asked as his hand dipped into the briefcase and pulled out the one open envelope in his bag.

"Carisi don't touch that!" Rafael's eyes widened and he dove across the desk for the envelope.

The reason why it caught Carisi's eye in the first place was the red frill you had insisted on for the invitations and he couldn't fight you on it. 

Carisi held it away from him, rolling away from him with a push of his feet. With curiosity Dodds joined Sonny looking at the invitation he pulled out. 

"Can we not pry into my personal life" Rafael said, again going for Carisi but getting blocked by him rolling even farther away.

Olivia looked up from her desk and saw Barba dive over a desk at Carisi and put her pen down, sighing and walking out into the bull pen to see what the fuck Carisi had done now. "What are you doing to Barba now?"

"They-" He started but Dodds interrupted him. 

"A quinceañera invitation? For your.. Niece?" His questioning tone on whose quinceañera it was, was now intriguing for the entire squad.

Rafael wiped his face with his hand and took a moment to assess his options, it was either lie and them find out by them prying into his life or be out right and get the initial shit done with. "The invitation is for my daughters quinceañera." 

It was like he had admitted he had an armpit hair fetish out loud, which he didn't but that wasn't the point. 

"You have worked with this squad for years and never said one thing about any type of child. Why would you hide this from us?!" Olivia was shell shocked, and honestly pissed off that he had out right lied to him when she had asked him about his responsibilities at home.

Carisi put the invitation back on top of his briefcase as he tried to do the math in his head. Fin looked up from his computer but decided that shit wasn't worth getting into so he continued on his internet browsing. 

"It was all for her safety, you know who I prosecute and what do you think they would do if they found out I had a daughter back home." 

"You could have told us!" Carisi fought back still trying to figure out how in the hell he could have kept this from Olivia no less for so long.

"You blabber mouths can't talk about what type of donuts your getting with out my office hearing about it." Rafael only gave a apologetic glance to Olivia.

"Low blow."

"And who started this?"

The bickering had given Amanda a headache. "Y'all need to shut up before I tell you both how much both of you were cum shots your mothers should've swallowed."

Barba threw his hands up and grabbed his stuff, stalking out of the building and back home. He was so done with this squad.


	2. Four AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first scenario is really short and that's also why I did a second.

Four am is not a pleasant time of the night, not even if your awake or still awake but just in general. But four am was the time they needed Barba to write of a arrest and search warrant so it didn't look like they went to the judge first.

Olivia brought along Carisi because Amanda had passed out on her desk and Dodds was manning the phones so they could keep this as shut down to the public as possible. A knock and a phone call to Barba's cell was all it took for him to get up and unlock the door. But yet it wasn't him, it was a girl, maybe 16 at most in a thin tank top and shorts. 

Carisi looked at her in question to who she was and Olivia opened her mouth but was cut off by the girl.

 

It was the middle of the night when a knock came to the apartment door, you heard Rafael's phone ring in his room but didn't hear him get up so you decided to answer the door it was probably Abuela anyways. You shuffled down the hallway, not concerned at this hour about appearances to who ever was at the door, especially if it was Abuela. But it wasn't it was that woman cop, Rafael was always talking about and that clingy law student that he had been helping. 

Yawning you looked at them and then sighed "I'll get Papi." you said before heading down to Rafael's room to go tell him, his friends were here for what ever ungodly reason.

You knocked on his bedroom door, after a second of no response you opened the door and roused him awake, pushing him towards the still open door.

 

"Did she just call him.. Is she-" Carisi asked in a hushed tone very surprised he didn't live alone.

"I don't know, I.. He-" Olivia was stumped, no way would Rafael be having sex with a minor let alone have her live with him and no way could he be married with children he didn't have time for that.

Sonny opened his mouth again but Olivia elbowed him when Rafael walked into sight. He groaned when he saw them and pulled them out into the hallway, as he heard you in the kitchen making the first pot of coffee of the day. 

He was in a old, worn Harvard T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that had frayed at the bottom, his hair crazy from just waking up. "What do you want it's the middle of the god damn night."

"Barba. Who's that, she's underage we have to-" Carisi started but was cut off as soon as Rafael comprehended the situation.

"Ah so my daughter answered the door? Yes thank you- detective for telling me you were going to arrest me for my not only non existent sex life but that with my 17 year old daughter." His eyes hung heavy from the lack of sleep but the fire of the comment was still in them.

"I'm sorry- especially for waking you but we need these signed." Olivia pulled out the warrants from her back pocket and offered them to him after giving Sonny a glare for assuming too quickly.

He took them from her and glanced at them. "Oh lord, just come in she's making you coffee anyways." He pushed the door open with his foot and allowed the detectives inside, before shutting it behind them.

They followed him into the kitchen where they found you on your phone sitting on the counter next to the coffee machine which was just about done with its first pot. He hit you lightly on the knee before spreading the papers out next to you, digging a pen out of the drawer and looking the documents over.

"You never told us you had a daughter." The sentence slipped out of Olivia's mouth before she could think.

You snapped back with Barba type speed "Has it ever been relevant?" Rafael laughed and high fived you as you jumped down to pour the coffee in mugs.

After handing the mugs out you sighed "Thank you for waking me up at four am on a school night, so I'm going to go and try to sleep so I don't end up taking a nap in Abuela's office later." You put your hand up as a good bye, Rafael caught you by your waist and kissed your head before letting you leave back to the comfort of your bed.


End file.
